


Do Not Disturb

by zebraljb



Series: The Scarf [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin and Harry have been married for over two decades and have fallen into a bit of a rut.  On the day they decide to start finding new ways to make their lives more interesting, a young man in a pub slips Merlin the key to his private hotel floor.Much thanks to Draca (wyvernwolf) for bouncing ideas with me and coming up with all the good parts. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song "Do Not Disturb" by Halestorm

DO NOT DISTURB

“Hello, darling.” Harry beams at Merlin from behind the counter. “Is that my lunch?”

“Yes, since ye forgot it…again.” He hands the bag over. “Your usual.”

“Yes, of course.” Harry’s smile dims a bit as he takes the bag.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I feel…” Harry lowers his voice as he looks around the tailor shop’s front room. Daniel, the youngest and newest tailor, is in a corner stacking shirts. “I feel like we’re in a rut.”

“A rut,” Merlin repeats, staring at his husband of nearly thirty years. “How do ye mean, Harry?”

“We eat at the same restaurants. We do the same thing every night. We do the same thing on our days off.”

“Are…” Merlin swallows hard, his worst fears rushing into his brain. “Are ye saying…are ye saying ye dinnae want me anymore, Harry? That I bore you?”

“Jesus, my darling, no!” Harry takes Merlin by the arm and leads him towards the back room. “Daniel, I’m taking lunch.”

“All right, Harry!”

Merlin allows himself to be led into his own office in the back. Harry closes the door. “Darling, I could never ever get tired of you. I love you. I made a promise to love you until the day I die, and I meant it.” He kisses Merlin passionately, dropping his lunch onto Merlin’s desk. “I just meant…remember when we were young? We never knew what the day might bring. It’s like we’ve lost that spark, the need for adventure. Why do you always get me the same sandwich?”

“Because the last time ye tried something different it wasn’t up to your expectations and ye whined for two days,” Merlin reminds him.

“Well, yes.” Harry colors a bit. “I can be a bit melodramatic.” Merlin snorts. “Darling, we’re getting older. Why does that mean we have to get old? We should start trying new things. We can still eat what we like, but let’s eat it at a new restaurant. Instead of walking our normal route around the park, let’s walk a new route around a new park.”

“Instead of going to the same pub for drinks on a Friday night, we find new pubs and maybe even order new drinks,” Merlin suggests shyly.

Harry’s eyes light up. “YES. Exactly.” He pulls Merlin in for another kiss, gently grinding against him. “Perhaps you fuck me a little more, instead of the other way around.”

“Harry!” Merlin sounds mildly shocked, but he grins against his husband’s mouth. “I love you, and I love this idea. You’re right. We need an adventure.”

“Exactly. We’ll start small. Today is Friday, and I will find us a new and interesting place to have drinks after work.”

“All right,” Merlin agrees. 

“And thank you for my sandwich, darling.” Harry gives him one more kiss. “Let’s eat.”

 

Five hours later Merlin makes his way out of his office and back into the front of the shop. “Ready, Harry?”

“No,” Harry says with a sigh. “I’m afraid I got a bit behind.”

“Spent his time playing around on his phone,” Daniel said. “Never thought I’d see THAT happen.”

“Tattle-tale,” Harry snaps. “I was looking for a place to go to drinks. I was thinking the bar at the Cocoa Lodge.”

“The Cocoa Lodge? That new hotel?” Merlin’s eyebrows go up.

“Wow, the Cocoa Lodge…isn’t that a bit young for the two of you?” Daniel asks. They both turn to glare at him. “I mean, the Cocoa Lodge…heard nice things about it…have a great time.”

“Indeed,” Harry says haughtily. “Run along, darling, and I’ll meet you there shortly.”

“I should nae be shocked that ye will be late,” Merlin sighs. “Text me the address, all right?”

“Yes, Merlin.” Harry gives him a quick kiss and goes back to his work. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Good night, Daniel.”

“Night, Merlin,” Daniel says unhappily, knowing he’s about to get an earful from Harry as soon as Merlin leaves the shop.

With Friday evening traffic it is almost 6:15 before Merlin reaches the door of the hotel. It’s a new, modern structure…all silver and black lines and sleek glistening windows. He goes in and follows the sign for the bar. The pub is a bit better, a bit warmer, decorated in gold and brown. The booths are full, and he’s thankful to see two recently deserted seats at the bar. He quickly slides into one and throws his coat over the other, loosening his tie as he sits. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry,” he says to the man on his left. “Was this seat taken?”

“It is now.” The man turns to smile at Merlin and his breath is actually taken away. He’s a beautiful young man in his mid-twenties, with sandy brown hair and deep green eyes. He has sharp dimples cut into an amazing jawline, and his skin is peachy smooth. He has on a deep blue button-down and jeans but looks as if was sent down directly from God himself. “I’m all by my lonesome.”

“Thank you,” Merlin manages. The man on the other side of what will be Harry’s seat glances down but doesn’t say anything, so Merlin figures he’s good to hold it until his husband arrives.

“Is it always this crazy in here?” The young man asks.

“I dinnae know…this is my first time.” Never have those words sounded so vulgar coming out of Merlin’s mouth. He blushes a bit as the young man grins, giving him a wink.

“Well, guess we’re both virgins, then, ain’t we?” The wink and the words send a nasty thrill down Merlin’s spine that somehow spins around and ends at his cock. The boy leans towards him, jeans tightening over what looks like an incredibly beautiful thigh. “Let me buy ya drink ta celebrate us losin’ our virginity, bruv.” He snaps his fingers at the bartender, his voice thick with an estuary accent. “Oi, mate, gimme another. An’ my friend here will have…”

“A pint of Guinness,” Merlin blurts out.

“A pint of Guinness,” the young man repeats. He smiles into Merlin’s eyes.

“Thank ye, lad,” Merlin says politely. He’ll explain it all to Harry. He’ll find some way to explain it all to Harry, if he suddenly materializes.

“I love yer accent,” the boy says with a dreamy look on his face. “Could listen to ya read tha fuckin’ dictionary with that accent.”

“I cannae take much credit for it…was born with it.”

“Still.” Their drinks arrive and the boy slides money to the bartender. “Here ya go.”

“Thank ye,” Merlin says again. 

The boy clinks his glass against Merlin’s. “Name’s Eggsy, by the way.”

“Eggsy?” Merlin repeats.

“Nickname, don’t ask,” Eggsy says.

“Ah. Merlin.” Eggsy raises his eyebrows. “Nickname, don’t ask,” Merlin repeats and Eggsy laughs. The sound is infectious and Merlin has to grin. “It’s really Hamish, but someone gave me the nickname in uni and it stuck.”

“You a magician, then?”

“I work in computers…manage the website and financials of a small tailor shop on Saville Row.”

“Fancy.”

“The business of clothing and fashion is nae what ye’d call fancy, I’m afraid.”

“I see.” Eggsy hides a smile in his beer. “So, ya work on computers in a tailor shop. Must mean yer good with yer hands then.” 

“I wouldn’t say that…not that kind of magician.”

“I bet that’s not true,” Eggsy replies. 

“And what do ye do, Eggsy?”

“This an’ that…a lot of standin’ around but gettin’ paid fer it,” Eggsy says evasively.

“Ah, the casual attitude of youth,” Merlin says with a sigh.

“Wouldn’t say I’m that young, just like I wouldn’t say yer that old.” Eggsy eyes him appraisingly, starting from the feet and slowly working his way up. Merlin can almost feel the heat of his gaze. “Yer right fuckin’ fit, Merlin.”

“Well. Thank you, I suppose.” Merlin’s never felt the top of his head turn pink before. 

“So, ya stopped her on tha way home from work, then?” Eggsy asks, and Merlin nods. “Stayin’ in tha hotel, m’self. Gotta early flight ta Berlin tomorrow.”

“Is it nice? The hotel, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah. Real nice. Bed’s fuckin’ huge…could sleep six in it, swear down. Love havin’ all that room ta spread myself out.” Eggsy puts his arms out and the shirt stretches over his biceps and chest. Merlin bites back a whimper and wonders what in the world has come over him. He sees attractive young men in the shop all the time. 

“That’s…that’s always nice,” Merlin says lamely.

“Got someone ta share tha bed with at home, Merlin?” Eggsy asks. His voice is innocent but the look in his eyes most definitely is not.

“Yes. My…my husband,” Merlin answers. “He’s as tall as I am, so we both tend to hog the bed.”

“Pity.” Eggsy drains the last sips of his beer. “That ya gotta share, I mean.”

“Right.” Merlin takes a large gulp of his own beer.

“So, Merlin. How would ya like ta come up an’ see how big my bed is?”

Merlin chokes and Eggsy thwacks him on the back. “Jesus,” Merlin gasps. 

“I’m sorry. Ya all right?” Eggsy looks genuinely concerned.

“Yes. Guess I just…swallowed wrong.”

“Hate it when that happens,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.

“Did ye just ask me up to your hotel room?” Merlin asks in a low voice.

“Sure did.”

“I just told ye…I’m married.” He touches his wedding ring. 

“So bring him along. Two’s better than one, but three? Much better than two,” Eggsy says with a wicked grin. “I know ya gotta picture of yer man on yer phone. Lemme see him.”

“I…” Merlin reaches for his pocket and then stops.

“C’mon, Merlin, lemme see who ya go home to every night,” Eggsy cajoles.

Merlin sighs and gets the phone out, scrolling to his favorite picture of Harry. He’s sitting by the window in their parlor, chin in one hand as he looks out the window at the rain. His dark hair is free from its pomade for once and is curling around his neck and ears. Harry’s brown eyes are sleepy and dark, and he has the smallest of smiles on his face. “Here.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy murmurs. “What tha hell ya doin’ in here? You should be home with him.”

“I’m here waiting for him, actually,” Merlin whispers.

“Jesus Christ, he’s gorgeous. Tha two of you together? My best wet dream EVER.” Eggsy hands the phone back and reaches into his jeans pocket. “Here.” He slides something along the bar. “Here’s a key to my floor. It’s a secure floor and you can’t get off the elevator without it. Room thirteen thirty-four. Be there for the rest of tha night. When…”

“Harry,” Merlin manages.”

“When ‘arry gets here, ya talk ta him an’ tell him about my offer. Which definitely still stands because fuck.” Eggsy looks him over again. “If yer interested, I’ll be waiting. If ya ain’t, that’s fine. No harm done. I bought ya a drink, an’ ya finish it. Just drop tha key over at tha front desk, say ya found it or sommat.”

“I…”

“Enjoy your drink, Merlin.” Eggsy stands up and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. He taps the key, kisses Merlin’s cheek, and melts off into the evening crowd.

Merlin stares at the keycard glaring up at him from the bar. It seems to silently yell at him, its glossy “Cocoa Lodge” logo and swirling mass of color pointing a guilty finger at him the longer he looked at it. He should have refused. He should have slid it back to Eggsy, telling him thank you for the compliment, but he was happily married and wasn’t interested in a possible ménage a trois with the most beautiful boy he’d ever met since the day he met Harry. 

He’s swirling the last dregs of beer in the bottom of his glass when he feels someone slide onto the chair next to him. “Hello, darling.” Merlin smells Harry’s cologne before he hears his voice and he wants to weep. “This place looks nice. I’m shocked you found a seat.” Harry pats his knee and signals for the bartender. He looks down at the shiny keycard and frowns. “What’s this?”

“What would ye say if I told ye one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever met…other than you…bought me a drink and asked us to come up to his room for a threesome?” Merlin blurts out quietly.

“I’ll take a martini,” Harry says to the bartender. “Gin, not vodka, obviously…stirred for ten seconds while glancing at an unopened bottle of vermouth. Perhaps make it two?”

“Very well, sir.” The bartender goes to his bottles and harry turns back to Merlin.

“I do beg your pardon, darling. It’s quite noisy in here, and I’m afraid I misheard. It sounded like you said…”

“A beautiful young man half our age wants us to come to his room for a night of sin with no strings attached.”

“You weren’t here that long!” Harry says. “How in the world…”

“I sat down…he started talking. He bought me a drink before I could stop him,” Merlin says defensively. “Just because ye look at me like part of the woodwork does nae mean someone else might not find me attractive.”

“Darling,” Harry says, and Merlin can hear the hurt in his tone. “You know I don’t think that way about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Harry. I just…Christ. It took me by surprise.”

“He didn’t…he didn’t try and charge you, did he?”

“Harry Hart, I would know better than to take a room key from a rentboy,” Merlin hisses. “If you saw him, ye’d understand.”

“And…and you told him…you told him you’re married?” Harry sounds nervous as he takes his martini and nods his thanks to the bartender.

“For God’s sake, Harry, of course I did.” Merlin takes Harry’s hand and kisses it. “Ye are my world, Mr. Hart, and the day I married ye was the best day of my life. I mentioned it immediately, and he asked to see your picture.”

“And did you show it to him?”

“I did.”

“And he…wants both of us?”

“I believe his exact words were that the two of us together were his best wet dream ever,” Merlin says, blushing as he says it.

Harry finishes his first martini and starts on the second. “When I said we needed a bit more fun and adventure in our lives, this isn’t quite what I had in mind.”

“I know. I’m not…Christ.” Merlin chuckles and runs his hand over his face. “I’ll just drop the key back with the front desk and…”

“We could…if you wanted.” Merlin’s mouth falls open. “Have you ever been with two men at once, Hamish?” 

“Nae,” Merlin says quietly.

“Either have I. While this might not be the wisest decision, I’m hoping that a serial killer wouldn’t choose the newest, poshest hotel in town to kill a random married couple. We do nothing without protection, and if we’re uncomfortable, we leave.”

“Ye are serious about this,” Merlin says, looking into his husband’s eyes.

“I am.”

They look at each other and burst out laughing. “Well, why not.” Merlin stands up as Harry finishes his drink. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could murder us.”

“What’s the second worst thing that could happen?”

“He could open the door and pretend like he never said a word to you, and call security.”

“All right, then.” Merlin straightens his jumper and picks up the keycard. “Let’s go.”

He strides out of the pub without looking to see if Harry’s behind him. When he arrives at the lifts there is only one that goes as high as the thirteenth floor. Harry steps onto the lift next to him and they stand in silence as the tiny box climbs up to God only knows what. The lift stops and Merlin slowly swipes the keycard in front of the reader by the “open door” button. The lift doors slowly whisper open and they’re walking into what looks like the foyer of a mansion. There are only two doors in the entryway, 1333 and 1334. “Well,” Harry says. “This is it.”

“Yes.” Merlin stands in front of Eggsy’s door. “We can walk away.”

“Do you want to?”

“No,” Merlin whispers. “I don’t. Does that make me a horrible husband?”

“No.” Harry kisses him long and hard. “That makes you the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.”

Merlin breaks the kiss and rings the bell before he can change his mind. The door immediately opens and there stands Eggsy, wearing only his tight jeans and a smile. “Hello, Merlin.” His green eyes slide over them both. “And you must be Harry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. Lotsa porn. With FEELS.

DND TWO

“Good God he was right,” Harry whispers. “You are beautiful.” 

Eggsy actually turns pink. “Been told that a lot, this might be the first time I actually believed someone meant it.” He holds out his hand. “Eggsy.”

“Harry,” he murmurs, shaking the outstretched hand.

“Come on in.” Eggsy steps aside so they can walk into the suite. Merlin sees him hang the “do not disturb” sign on the door handle before closing the door. “Can I offer you a drink?”

“That would be nice,” Merlin says. 

“Take off yer coats, put ‘em anywhere,” Eggsy says. “That’s a nice scarf,” he says to Harry, motioning to the olive green cashmere length of fabric hanging from his lapels. 

“Thank you. Hamish got it for my birthday.”

Eggsy smiles. “How long you two been together?”

“Twenty-eight years this March,” Merlin answers, since Harry always forgets.

“That’s fuckin’ aces, bruv.” Eggsy pads barefoot to the bar on the side of the immense living room. “I’ll ask you ta make yer own drinks. Not much of a mixologist…usually only drink beer, maybe a Jack and Coke.” 

“That’s fine,” Harry says. He removes his suit jacket and hangs it on the back of a chair, then quickly cuffs his sleeves a bit. Merlin watches Eggsy watching Harry and hides a smile. Harry quickly goes behind the bar and Merlin realizes he’s using it to hide his nerves. “You’re from London, then?”

“Yeah…born an’ bred…but I got out tha first chance I got. My neighborhood weren’t the best.” Eggsy makes a face as he sips at a bottle of beer. “Merlin tells me ya work for a tailor?”

“Yes. On Saville Row.” Harry hands Merlin a drink which he greedily sips at. 

“Impressive.” Eggsy watches Harry mix his own drink goes to sit on a chair when Harry’s done. Merlin sits on the sofa, Harry by his side. “Look, mate, I just wanna tell ya. Merlin didn’t do nothin’…untoward.”

“Untoward?” Harry’s eyebrows raise. 

“Yeah. He just asked if the seat was taken…I’m tha one who started tha conversation.” 

“I trust him,” Harry says, turning to smile into Merlin’s eyes. 

“Figured as much…he said he was married as soon as I mentioned him comin’ up here.” Eggsy shrugs. “Don’t make a habit of this, swear down. Just…gotta thing fer fit posh older men, figured I’d take a chance.”

“And the fact that we came as a package deal didn’t bother you?” Harry asks. 

“Not at all.” Eggsy looks him right in the eye. “Saw yer picture an’ told him how lucky he was.”

“But it’s Merlin that caught your eye.”

“Merlin might have caught it but I’m looking at both of ya right now, ain’t I?” Eggsy says with a sly grin.

“Well, ye have us here, lad.” Merlin puts down his drink. “I do believe ye said something about showing me the size of your bed?”

Eggsy’s grin broadens. “I did.” He stands up and finishes his beer. “Right this way.”

He leads them into the bedroom, Harry right on Merlin’s heels. “Ye were right, lad. Ye could fit six people in there.” Merlin gapes at the huge bed. 

“Well…guess it’s good we only need ta worry about three, then.” Eggsy turns around to stand before him, smiling up into his eyes. “Harry, do I have your permission to kiss your husband?”

“It’s not my permission to give,” Harry says from behind Merlin. Merlin reaches back, finds Harry’s hand and squeezes it.

“Do I have YER permission, then, Merlin?” Eggsy whispers.

“Just to warn ye, lad, I have nae kissed anyone other than Harry since our first date,” Merlin tells him.

“No pressure there.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Hopefully I make it worth the effort.” He stands on tiptoe and Merlin puts an arm around his waist. Eggsy’s lips are soft and warm, and they tease at his mouth before his tongue slowly flickers over Merlin’s lips. He settles back down on his heels and looks up into Merlin’s eyes. “How was that?”

“Acceptable,” he replies.

“Wow, thanks.” Eggsy steps around him. “How about you, Harry? Wanna see if my kisses are acceptable?”

“I suppose I should…just for comparison’s sake.” Harry puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders and gently pulls him in for the kiss. Merlin actually hears Eggsy whimper as his body presses against Harry’s. Merlin wonders if he’d looked this way kissing Eggsy, because Harry kissing him might be one of the most attractive things he’s ever seen. Harry’s dark hair against Eggsy’s fair head, Harry’s long body towering over Eggsy. “More than acceptable, I’d say,” Harry manages when Eggsy lets him up for breath.

“Definitely.” Eggsy pulls him back in again and Harry’s hands slide over Eggsy’s bare back. Merlin takes the opportunity to start to undress, toeing off his shoes and kicking them to the side before pulling his jumper over his head. “Nope. No way, Merlin.” Eggsy pulls himself away from Harry. “Ya ain’t unwrappin’ all that without me bein’ able ta watch.” He looks at the two of them. “Or…you two could undress each other.” He crawls onto the bed and lays back on the covers, hands under his head. “I think that would be nice.”

“I suppose we could do that,” Harry says. He briefly leans his forehead against Merlin’s. “I love you, Hamish.”

“I love ye, Harry.” They kiss and start with each other’s ties, deftly undoing the knots and sliding the fabric to the floor. Harry takes his time teasing down the front of Merlin’s shirt but Merlin’s nimble fingers quickly make short work of the buttons on Harry’s.

“Jesus,” Merlin hears Eggsy whisper. He glances over and sees Eggsy slowly palming himself through the front of his jeans. 

Everything feels familiar, of course; he’s undressed Harry a million times. But feeling the weight of someone else’s eyes on them makes it different somehow, makes it new. Merlin makes a bit of a show of it, turning Harry to face Eggsy slightly before sliding the shirt from his body. He plants a kiss on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs against the warm skin. He slides a hand over Harry’s stomach. He’s very fit for his age, making sure to eat fairly well and exercise at a local gym four times a week. He has a very slight paunch and a few smile lines but Merlin thinks Harry’s as gorgeous as the day he met him so long ago.

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy actually sits up. “Didn’t know you was hidin’ all that under suits an’ jumpers. Christ.”

Harry takes Merlin by the shirtfront and yanks him in for a hard kiss as he whispers the fabric away from Merlin’s skin. “Yes…Merlin tends to hide all this…even from me, sometimes.”

“Perhaps that’s because ye tend to put your hands all over me just like this if I take my time dressing in the morning,” Merlin teases. Harry’s hands find his nipples and gently tweak them, making Merlin shudder. Eggsy’s eager eyes run over them both, obviously taking mental notes as to what they both like. 

“Are you complaining?” Harry mouths along Merlin’s neck as he fumbles with Merlin’s belt. 

“Wait.” They turn to look at Eggsy. “Izzat…izzat a tattoo?” He points at Merlin.

“Oh. Yes.” He touches the ink over his heart.

“A deer.”

“A hart.” He turns to smile at Harry. “Private joke.”

“Ya don’t look tha type,” Eggsy says. “I got one, too…but it’s hidden. You’ll just have to find it.”

“I’m sure that will be enjoyable.”

“Wait,” Eggsy says again. He gets off the bed and walks over on his knees. “Lemme do it.” He helps Harry out of his shoes and socks before taking his trousers and slowly pulling them down. He repeats the action on Merlin, tossing the grey trousers out of the way. He keeps a hand on their legs. “Can I?” He looks up at them, eyes blown wide. Merlin reaches down to touch his face and Eggsy pulls a finger into his mouth, lightly sucking on the tip.

“Oh, God, I might not live through this,” Harry says weakly. 

Merlin starts to kiss Harry again as Eggsy slowly works Harry’s pants down. “Fuck, ya got one, too?” Merlin looks down to see Eggsy tracing the tiny tattoo on Harry’s hip.

“Yes…it’s a merlin.” Harry smiles at his husband. He gasps in a shuddering breath as Eggsy presses a kiss to the inked skin. He then turns back to Merlin and lowers his pants as well. 

“Sweet Jesus…both fuckin’ gorgeous.” Eggsy kneels between them, taking a cock in each hand and slowly stroking. “Kiss,” he orders, and they happily comply.

Harry whimpers and sucks on Merlin’s tongue, shivering as Merlin’s hand runs through his hair. “Hamish,” he whispers, and Merlin looks down to see Eggsy sucking on the head of Harry’s cock. He pulls Harry into a deeper kiss, grunting as warm lips and a slick tongue envelope him as well. 

“Ye…ye feel so good, lad.” Merlin puts a shaking hand in Eggsy’s hair. “Look good, too.”

Eggsy winks at him but doesn’t stop. Soon he’s moving from one to the other, spending a minute or two with one cock in his mouth before eagerly moving to suck at the other. They finally give up on kissing, simply clutching each other and petting along Eggsy’s head and face. “You must stop, my boy,” Harry finally manages. “Or we won’t make it to the main event.”

Merlin hoists Eggsy to his feet and he lets out a squeak of surprise. “Someone’s overdressed, Harry.” 

“Quite,” Harry agrees. Merlin starts kissing Eggsy as Harry makes short work of his jeans and pants. “Christ, to be in my twenties again.” Harry runs his hands over Eggsy’s chest, his stomach. “And to have thighs like those.” Merlin can’t keep his eyes off of Eggsy. His body is toned and smooth, his groin completely hairless. He finds himself wanting to bury his face in the baby-smooth skin.

“Dunno, bruv, you ain’t too bad,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. He takes them each by the hand and starts tugging them to the bed.

“Wait one moment,” Merlin says, and the other two freeze. “Before things get too…busy…should we nae talk about, well, supplies?”

“Got it covered, mate.” Eggsy slips away and goes to the wardrobe. He digs through a bag and comes out with a large tube of lube and three condoms. They stare at him. “I travel a lot,” he says defensively. “Rent a lot of porn. Like I said, don’t go around pickin’ up fit blokes in pubs. Condoms are just in case.”

“Of course,” Harry says, the corners of his mouth twitching. Merlin glances at him and can’t keep a smile from his own face.

“Oh shut up an’ fuck me, for Christ’s sake.” Eggsy flops onto his stomach on the bed and wriggles his rather remarkable arse. 

Merlin is sorely tempted to pinch himself to confirm he’s not dreaming. Instead he says, “About THAT…my other question. There are…logistics…in this sort of thing, am I correct? Like who goes where and such.”

“Dunno, mate.” Eggsy rolls onto his back and idly tugs at his cock. “Only threesome I ever had was with two birds during my “tryin’ ta be straight” stage. My role was quite obvious.”

“Hmm,” Harry says. He reaches down and runs a finger up and down Eggsy’s leg. Eggsy squirms at the touch. Harry crawls onto the bed at the foot and slowly climbs up Eggsy’s body.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers.

“This was your idea…what were you thinking when you propositioned my husband?”

“Fuck, ya make it sound so FILTHY,” Eggsy protests.

“It was…and it still is. I quite like the sound of it.” Harry grins as he begins to lap at a nipple. “Now, tell the class what you had in mind, Eggsy, that’s a good boy.”

“God.” Eggsy fists his hand in Harry’s hair and arches his back. Merlin’s cock has never felt harder, and he desperately wishes he was recording this somehow. “I…I figured we’d…we’d come up here and he’d fuck me…the way he looks, knew it would be good.”

Harry moves to the other nipple, licking it and then blowing on it gently. “Well, normally I do the fucking in our relationship, although Merlin occasionally takes it upon himself to make it so I cannot walk right for a few days.” Harry grins up at Merlin. “I’m quite certain he’s up to the task with you, aren’t you, darling?” Harry rolls to Eggsy’s side and kisses along his throat.

“I cannae think why not.” Merlin takes Harry’s place between Eggsy’s legs. He takes Eggsy’s ankles and pushes them back a bit so his knees are bent, gently spreading the legs as he goes. “A work of art, lad…Jesus.” He begins to kiss his way up Eggsy’s gorgeous thighs, letting his tongue slide against the velvet muscles. “Oh.” He pushes a bit on the inside of Eggsy’s left knee, spreading his leg a bit more. “I found someone’s tattoo.” Tucked on his inner thigh, right to the side of his balls, is a tiny daisy about the size of a two-pence coin. The inside is bright yellow with sunny white petals. 

“Oh?” Harry leans up and over. “How charming!”

“My sister,” Eggsy says, gasping as Merlin begins to trace the petals with his tongue. “Her…her name is Daisy. My line of work, gotta keep tattoos hidden, but this was one I’d hide anyway…just…just fer me oh FUCK Merlin yer tongue is lethal.”

“Yes, it is, Eggsy.” Harry turns Eggsy’s face back. “Now shush and let him use it.”

Merlin briefly looks up at Harry as he hovers over Eggsy’s throbbing cock. He’s not even thought of touching another man this way since their first date, as he’d said earlier. He’d had one dinner with Harry Hart and fallen in love on the spot. Harry glances away from Eggsy for just a moment and catches Merlin’s eye. “I…”

“Come here.” Harry leans down and pulls Merlin up at the same time. “It’s fine. I’m here…it’s all right.”

And this is why he’s loved this man for almost three decades. 

A hand on the back of Merlin’s head guides him back down. He closes his eyes and allows his tongue to slowly slide along the hot skin. “Oh, fuck me,” Eggsy moans. He lifts his hips and Merlin chokes a bit; Eggsy’s thicker than Harry but not as long.

“Relax, my boy…Hamish knows what he’s doing. Trust me.” Merlin looks up to where Harry is tracing Eggsy’s lips with his fingertip. “Tell me, Eggsy…are you as good with this pretty mouth as you are with your flirting?”

“Better,” Eggsy says. 

“Oh, I was hoping you’d say that.” Harry leans in to whisper in Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy giggles a bit, an absolutely adorable sound.

Merlin’s forgotten what it’s like to taste someone new, to learn all their special places, the places that make them whimper and moan. Eggsy is deliciously responsive, arching and writhing and purring against Harry’s mouth. He keeps his mouth and tongue on Eggsy’s cock and balls, venturing no lower. He does enjoy rimming but there are certain things that are for Harry and Harry alone. He will not put his mouth on a stranger like that.

“Merlin, ‘arry, please,” Eggsy begs, gasping for breath. “Please, Merlin, need ya inside of me.”

“All right, lad.” Merlin kisses along his thigh as Harry presses the lube into his hand. He kneels back a bit and watches Harry as he wets his fingers. Harry’s cheeks are flushed and his cock is rock hard. Eggsy’s hand is everywhere…in Harry’s hair, over his chest, and finally stroking the hardness between his legs. Harry moans, burying his face in Eggsy’s neck.

Merlin continues to slowly kiss up and down Eggsy’s thigh, allowing his tongue to flicker behind his knee as one finger slowly pushes inside. Eggsy groans, eyes fluttering closed as his head falls back. “Christ, lad, ye are tight,” Merlin murmurs. 

“Feels good,” Eggsy whispers. 

Harry pulls away and sits up, earning a whine from Eggsy. “Relax, dear boy, I’ll be back,” he promises. He looks down and watches Merlin’s finger slide in and out. “Oh, darling.” He gently kisses Merlin. “This is…you look…” He bites at Merlin’s bottom lip a bit.

“Fuck…yer killin’ me,” Eggsy moans. 

“Lad, I’ve nae even started.” Merlin adds a second finger as he kisses Harry. 

“We are going to wreck him, Hamish,” Harry whispers, grinning against Merlin’s lips.

“Aye,” Merlin says, winking back. They kiss and whisper to one another as Merlin opens Eggsy with two, then three fingers. 

Harry unwraps the condom and carefully slides it onto Merlin’s cock. He then takes the lube and coats him generously. Merlin thinks he’s never experienced something this erotic. He takes himself in hand and slowly pushes into Eggsy as Harry kisses him. “Fuck…Fuck, Merlin, yer huge…” Eggsy winces but arches his hips up to meet Merlin’s body. Harry leans over him and kisses him once more, hand petting through Eggsy’s hair. 

“Christ.” Merlin closes his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Eggsy’s body tightly wrapped around him. He moves slowly at first, inching his way in and out until he is able to move smoother, move quicker. 

“Yes…yes, Eggsy,” he hears Harry gasp, and his eyes flutter open. Harry is straddling Eggsy’s head, bending on his hands and knees toward Merlin. His cock is in Eggsy’s mouth, and Eggsy’s hands are tight on Harry’s hips, pulling him down.

Harry looks up at Merlin as he bites his bottom lip. Merlin keeps a hand on Eggsy’s waist but uses the other to run through Harry’s hair. “Ye are fucking gorgeous like this, Harry.” 

“God…” Harry’s voice is suspiciously close to a whine, a sound Merlin’s heard only a few times in their relationship. He’d be jealous if he wasn’t balls deep into one of the tightest arses he’s ever felt. 

He hears Harry’s cock fall from Eggsy’s mouth with a lewd slurp. “Fuck, Merlin, ya opened me up already, now just fuck me, fer Christ’s sake!”

Harry looks up at Merlin and gives him a devilish smile, one Merlin knows very well. Merlin leans back a bit but starts to thrust harder. Harry dips down, arches his back and takes Eggsy’s cock into his mouth. They hear Eggsy curse again, his hands moving down to clutch at the covers. He turns his head, Harry’s cock forgotten. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, moving his body away from Eggsy so he can focus on sucking his cock. 

“Yes…yes, Harry,” Merlin hisses, looking down at his husband. He twists his body slightly and Eggsy yelps.

“Yes…yes, Merlin…right fuckin’ there…” Eggsy moans. Merlin pulls out suddenly and Eggsy half sits up. “Wot the actual fuck, bruv?”

“Hands and knees, lad,” Merlin orders. Harry’s eyebrows raise at his tone of voice and Merlin shrugs. He gets off the bed to stand at the floor. He snaps his fingers and Eggsy hurries to comply, wriggling himself into place in front of him. “Take care of Harry properly now, that’s a good lad.”

“Fuck yeah!” Eggsy crows, eagerly reaching for Harry’s cock. Harry fists both hands in Eggsy’s hair, gently pulling him down and back up again. 

Merlin takes Eggsy by the waist and yanks him hard onto his cock each time he moves forward. Eggsy whimpers and takes Harry in deeper. “My boy, your mouth is deadly. I’m not…I’m not going to last.”

Eggsy pulls off. “Then don’t,” he manages, taking Harry all the way in.

Merlin knows the signs. He sees the way Harry’s cheeks flush, the way his thigh muscles tighten. He hears the perfect groan and then he knows Harry’s coming. Like the perfect specimen he is, Eggsy takes every drop and even kisses the tip before letting his head fall between his arms. “Good lad,” he mutters. Eggsy suddenly squeezes around him and Merlin curses. He takes Eggsy by the hair and pulls him up into a kneeling position so he can bounce him on his cock. “Come for me, lad.” His hand jerks over Eggsy’s cock and Eggsy whines, seating himself fully on Merlin’s prick. 

“Merlin.” Eggsy reaches a hand back and pulls Merlin’s head down for a kiss as he comes, his body convulsing around Merlin. Merlin groans and suddenly there’s a pair of lips behind his ear. 

“Come, my darling,” Harry whispers, and Merlin can only obey.

Once his body stops quivering he slowly releases Eggsy, lowering him onto his side on the bed. Harry slips from the bed first, removing the condom from Merlin and helping him to lie down as well. Eggsy kicks at the duvet until the soiled cover is on a pile on the floor. Merlin flops onto his back next to Eggsy, panting for breath with his eyes closed. 

“That…was fucking…spectacular…” he whispers.

“Twas all right, I guess,” Eggsy mumbles. Merlin opens his eyes to glare at him. Eggsy starts giggling. “Are ya fuckin’ kidding? Was incredible. Porn stars don’t have sex that good.”

“I’m glad we were able to please ye, lad.” Merlin blushes a bit and closes his eyes again. Eggsy leans his head on Merlin’s shoulder.

“You are two of the most gorgeous blokes I’ve ever seen, an’ I’m around a lot of gorgeous people most of the time,” Eggsy murmurs. “But you…you, Merlin? Ya about took my breath away downstairs, swear down.”

“Harry…”

“Harry’s a pretty bloke, not gonna lie. But yer eyes, yer jawline, yer shy grin…fuckin’ gorgeous.” Eggsy kisses his cheek. “Wasn’t a lie, I don’t normally do anything like this. But I took one look at you an’ decided I’d give it a shot.”

“What are you two whispering about in here?” Harry asks, returning with warm damp flannels. He’s wrapped in one of the hotel dressing gowns and looks as if he stays in five-star hotel suites every night.

“Just tellin’ Merlin here how lucky you are ta have him,” Eggsy says.

“I am quite lucky.” Harry leans in to kiss Merlin as Eggsy cleans himself off. 

“Ya fucked me hungry. Who wants fish an’ chips?” Eggsy bounces off the bed and doesn’t even bother to pull on his pants as he reaches for the room service menu.

Merlin sits up as he and Harry look at each other. “Well, I’m sure ye want to…”

“Ya can’t leave! Ya gotta stay tha night,” Eggsy insists. “This is only round one.”

“I do appreciate your faith in us and our…recovery times, my boy, but I’m afraid we’d disappoint you.”

“We’re old,” Merlin reminds him.

“Miss me with that shite…ya ain’t old. Plus…ya got ME here!” Eggsy smiles happily. “So…what are ya hungry for? It’s on me.” He tosses the menu at Merlin and hits him in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

DND THREE

“So, how’d you two meet, anyway?” Eggsy asks around bites of his fish. He’s settled on a large easy chair wearing nothing but a sheet from the bed. “Merlin come in fer a fittin’ an’ ya fell in love with his inseam?” He snickers at his own joke.

“Well.” Harry puts down his knife and fork. He’s still in his robe, sitting at the large dining table as if he owns the place. Eggsy’s ordered fish and chips for himself and a variety of appetizer foods for everyone to share. “We practically met in court.”

“In court?” Merlin can almost see Eggsy’s ears perk up. “Spill.”

Harry opens his mouth but Merlin jumps in. “Allow me to tell the story, that way ye will get the truth, lad.” He’s seated across the table from Harry but is clad only in his pants. Harry makes a face at him. “We met because of the demon spirit Harry called a dog.”

“Charming little fellow named Mr. Pickle,” Harry interjects, smiling fondly.

“Evil personified,” Merlin corrects.

“Hamish got his knickers in a bunch because Mr. Pickle would OCCASIONALLY get under the fence and into his garden.”

“He tore dirt and mud all over the grass!” Merlin protests.

“Wait…two things. How often is occasionally, an’ really, ‘arry? Mr. Pickle?” Eggsy asks.

“It was his favorite food. It suited him,” Harry says. “And occasionally. Perhaps once or twice a month,” he says at the same time Merlin says “a week.”

Eggsy chuckles. “All right. Go on.”

“The little terror was constantly running up and down through my garden.”

“You should have considered it flattering that he liked your garden so much. It was like I was sharing him with you.”

“If I had wanted a dog, Harry, I would have gotten one. And perhaps ye should have seen it as the insult it was, that he liked my garden better than his own.”

They glare at each other for a moment, the old argument far from forgotten. “Hamish started threatening me.”

“Threatening you? Merlin!”

“Nae, not physically. I just told him…repeatedly…that if it happened again I would be filing charges. I kept giving that creature chance after chance.”

“And then what?” Eggsy eagerly looks from Merlin to Harry.

Harry swallows and pushes his plate away. Eggsy’s face slowly falls. “Well, one day I was on my way out to the shops when I saw Harry stepping out of a cab. He looked simply devastated. I’ve never seen a human being look that lost.” Merlin reaches across the table and Harry takes his hand. “I’ll never forget the sound of his voice when he said, “Well, you will not need to worry about your precious garden any longer. I had to put Mr. Pickle down.” I then realized I had nae seen the dog in almost two weeks.”

“Pancreatitis,” Harry tells Eggsy. “He lived to a ripe old age, however…had a good life.”

“I took one look at him and knew I could nae let him go into his empty house, so I invited him to mine for a cup of tea. We spent three hours at my tiny kitchen table, just talking and getting to know one another. And then I walked him back to his house and gave him my number.”

“You told me to call you any time, day or night, if I felt lonely and needed to talk.” Harry kissed Merlin’s hand.

“Mr. Pickle has a place of honor in our home,” Merlin says. “Harry had him stuffed, and brought him along when we got our house together.”

“Ya fuckin’ stuffed yer dog?” Eggsy looks horrified. “A bit freakish, innit?”

“He’s what brought us together, so I would say nae, not at all.” Merlin smiles at Harry, who actually blushes.

“Jesus.” Eggsy picks up a new piece of fish and bites into it, grease dribbling down his naked chest. Harry wrinkles his nose but doesn’t say anything. Eggsy absently wipes at his skin with the sheet. “Love animals, always have. Always wanted a dog. Couldn’t afford one growin’ up, an’ now I travel too much. Always wanted a little pug. Love their little noses, an’ their tails.” Eggsy sighs. “When my girl is a bit older…my sister…I’ll get her a dog. Then I can visit it whenever I want.”

“A capital idea,” Harry tells him. “Dogs are a huge responsibility, and if you cannot be around all the time, or it’s hard to bring them with you when you travel, it’s best not to have one.”

“Be nice not ta walk into an empty flat or hotel room all the time, though.” Eggsy stares at his empty beer bottle pensively before putting aside and standing up. “I’m disgustin’. I need a shower.” He looks at them and slowly lets the sheet drop. “Who’s with me?”

Merlin and Harry stare at him for a moment and stand as one. They mutely follow him to the bath, watching the curve of his arse sway as he walks ahead of them. Eggsy doesn’t even look to see if they’re behind him, simply starts the water and steps into the stall. The shower is as massive as the bed, with two rain forest shower heads and a third shower head mounted to the side wall. Harry removes his dressing gown and neatly hangs it on a hook before stepping into the shower. He instantly presses Eggsy back against one of the glass walls, his hands cupping the sides of Eggsy’s face. He kisses him long and hard, giving Merlin time to remove his pants and step in with him.

“You are quite the little tart, aren’t you?” Harry asks when he lets Eggsy up for air.

“With the right people.” He turns to Merlin and makes an exaggerated pout. “Am I a tart, Merlin?”

“I do hope so.” It’s Merlin’s turn now to take Eggsy in his arms and kiss him. He glances over to see Harry under the water, eyes closed, head back. His attention is diverted from the younger man as he simply stares at his husband. The water runs down his long body, drops sliding from his fattening cock. 

“Yer lucky as fuck, bruv,” Eggsy murmurs against Merlin.

“I’m well aware I married up,” Merlin says with a sigh.

“Hey.” Eggsy kisses him again. “Don’t start that shite.” He pushes Merlin away from the water and onto the bench that runs across the back of the shower stall. 

Merlin’s not sure how it happens, but suddenly Eggsy is kneeling between his legs, sliding his hands up his thighs. Harry looks at them and grins, sauntering over to tower over them like a statue of Poseidon. “Well…what’s going on back here?”

“Just takin’ care of yer husband, mate.” Eggsy’s tongue slithers around Merlin’s cock and suddenly he forgets how to breathe.

Somehow he manages to kiss Harry’s hip, pulling him closer by the small of his back and wrapping his own lips around Harry’s cock. “Christ, yes, Hamish…oh fuck I love your mouth.”

Eggsy’s claims were not unfounded. His hands and mouth work magic on Merlin until he’s thrusting into the boy’s mouth, weakly calling his name as he comes. Eggsy then moves up to sit on the bench next to him and they both work to bring Harry to the edge as well. He comes with a shout, a hand on each of their heads. Merlin stands and brings Eggsy back under the spray, slowly soaping him down as Harry kisses him. He whimpers into Harry’s mouth as Merlin’s hands very slowly pump him to completion.

It’s the best shower Merlin can remember.

They dry off and climb into bed together, Harry and Eggsy snuggling around him. “How am I the little spoon?” Merlin asks.

“You are shorter than I and you know it,” Harry reminds him.

“Only because you have hair,” Merlin replies.

“Ain’t missin’ one second of yer fit body against me, mate,” Eggsy says. He throws an arm over Merlin’s waist and presses his face to Merlin’s bicep.

Harry tilts Merlin’s chin up to gently kiss him. “I love you to the moon and back,” he says, just as he has every night before bed since their wedding night.

“And I love ye as long as the sun makes light,” Merlin whispers in response. He hears a sweet sigh from his other side.

 

They wake up alone.

They wake up together in the bed, of course, but Eggsy’s spot is cold. Merlin slowly sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “Christ,” he murmurs, realizing it’s after ten.

“Where is he?” Harry asks immediately. “Eggsy?” He calls, but there’s no response. They climb out of bed and pull on dressing gowns but their host is nowhere to be found. The closet and drawers are empty but there is a giant breakfast cart by the dining table. They see the note at the same time but Harry’s the one that snatches it up. “Harry and Hamish – thank you for the most incredible night I’ve experienced in a long time. Please enjoy breakfast, I wish I could stay and eat with you but I need to catch a plane. Take as long as you like in the room. Best wishes to you both, love, Eggsy.”

“Well.” Merlin scratches the back of his head. “I could eat,” he says finally.

They serve themselves and sit side by side at the table. The food is still fairly warm and they eat quickly, neither of them seeming to wish to break the spell. “I’ve been thinking, darling, about something you said last night,” Harry says finally. “You mentioned something about me looking at you like part of the woodwork.”

“Oh, Harry, I was just…”

“Do I make you feel that way?” Harry reaches over to touch his hand. “After all this time, do I not let you know how much I love you, how much I want you?”

“Well, things change over time. Ye dinnae always act the way ye did when ye were twenty-five. And I’m nae saying just ye, anyone.” Merlin sips at his tea. “Ye tell me ye love me all the time, and I believe it.”

“But I don’t show you. Just because we’re in our fifties doesn’t mean we should stop showing each other the way we feel,” Harry says. “This was a grand adventure for us, true…but we can have smaller adventures every day. And I don’t just mean in our activities. When we first got together and I would look across the room at you, my heart would skip a beat. It still does, I promise. I need to tell you that, SHOW you that.”

“Every morning when I see ye get out of the shower, I want to just run my hands all over your body,” Merlin says. “That has nae faded with age.”

“I will never again allow you to think that you are not as important to me as you were back then,” Harry vows.

“If this is because I allowed someone to flirt with me…”

“No. It’s because you deserve it.” Harry leans in to kiss him. “I love you, Hamish.”

“I love you, Harry.”

They finish their breakfast and quickly dress, Merlin doing a quick scan of the room before they go. “Have you seen my scarf?” Harry asks with a frown. “It was on my coat, under the lapel.”

They scour the room, crawling around on hands and knees without success. “I think…perhaps Eggsy took it.”

“That’s silly,” Harry says, but his cheeks turn pink.

“Harry, ye had it on when we got here, because he commented on it. Perhaps it is a bit sappy and romantic, but perhaps he wanted a memento.”

“You’re adorable.” Harry kisses his nose. “You can just buy me a new one. That one has a hole at the bottom, anyway.”

“Buy your own scarf,” Merlin retorts, and they bicker all the way to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

True to their words, they start making tiny changes over the next few months. Nothing drastic, nothing that can’t last. Merlin occasionally finds love notes in his desk, and Harry finds them with his lunch. Instead of Merlin going out for their dry-cleaning every Thursday like always, once or twice Harry will say, “You’re comfortable on your chair, darling, I’ll run out,” kissing his forehead as he goes. Merlin knows that Harry hates doing laundry, and Harry wakes up one Saturday morning and goes downstairs to find Merlin making breakfast with the sound of the washing machine whirring in the background.

“Good morning, handsome.” Merlin greets him with a kiss. 

They make a point of doing things more randomly, instead of sticking to a schedule. Some things cannot be avoided, but they will decide on excursions and outings on their way out of the shop at night. Sometimes they go for coffee. Other times they go to a nightclub to hear a jazz trio, or to a movie. Merlin surprises Harry with symphony tickets one week, and the next Harry coerces Merlin into leaving work at lunch and they go to his favorite museum.

Merlin still snores like a piece of construction equipment, and Harry still avoids cleaning up his office, but their relationship has morphed into something even more special. They’d always known they were lucky, always known that they’d found a better love than most. Now they were making sure they remembered it.

 

“What’s this? Aren’t you supposed to be counting socks?” Harry says to Daniel one day, hefting a box of shirts onto the counter.

“I was,” Daniel says morosely. “Arthur threw these magazines at me, said my knowledge of fashion is woefully inadequate, and I needed to do homework.”

“Well, Chester does like it when we know what we’re talking about.” Harry smiles at the small pile of glossy paper. 

“Dunno why I can’t just look at them on my phone,” Daniel continues.

“Because it looks better if a customer would walk in and see you looking at a magazine versus your phone,” Harry says. “You can easily slide the magazine under some paperwork like so.” He reaches for the magazine and freezes. “Wh-what’s this?”

“GQ, Harry,” Daniel says, frowning. “Do you have a problem with underwear ads? They’re quite tasteful.”

“Of course I don’t have a problem with them.” Harry swallows hard.

“Gorgeous, right?” Daniel says. Harry can only nod as he stares at the young man and woman on the page. “No bloke should look that good and still make you think you could have a pint with him.” Daniel taps the page. “Gary Unwin.”

“You…you know his name? Is he that famous?” Harry practically whispers.

“Not really…only know him because of her.” Daniel sighs as he looks at the young woman. “Roxy Morton…Gary’s best mate. They do all sorts of shoots together, and they go out places together. She’s so beautiful. What I wouldn’t give for five minutes with her.”

“Indeed.” Harry swipes the magazine away and tucks it under his arm. “I believe I should do some homework as well. Take care of these shirts, please, Daniel.”

“Yes, sir.” Daniel gives him an odd look but does as he’s told.

Harry orders his legs to keep him upright as he heads for Merlin’s office.

 

“How is the link BROKEN? That’s what I dinnae understand,” Merlin says to his computer. “Ye are supposed to link to the shopping cart page. WHY are ye linking to the home page?”

“Hamish.”

“I’m a little busy right now, Harry.” Merlin doesn’t look up as his husband enters his office.

“I don’t care. This is more important.” Harry closes the door and locks it and Merlin finally looks up.

“Jesus, Harry, ye are white as a sheet. Are ye sick?” Merlin stands up.

“Sit back down,” Harry almost barks, and Merlin drops back into his chair. “You will want to be seated for this.” He holds up a magazine.

“I dinnae realize publishing had gotten that terrifying,” Merlin tries to joke, but Harry doesn’t smile. He simply opens the magazine and places it in front of Merlin on the desk.

Merlin looks down and the smile falls from his face. He’s looking at a two-page spread in the magazine, obviously advertising men and women’s underclothing. There are three poses of the same young man and woman. She is pretty, with long brownish-blond hair and a beautiful smile. The young man makes Merlin’s heart stop. Eggsy’s cheeky grin floats off the page and stabs him in the heart. In the first pose he’s wearing traditional briefs, the second he’s in boxer briefs, and in the third a pair of plaid boxers. In each picture he has a very familiar green scarf wrapped around him in some way. With the briefs the scarf is simply draped around his neck, hanging down over his nipples. His hand is suggestively dragging down the smooth chest between the folds of cloth, his eyebrow raised in an invitation. In the picture with the boxer briefs he has the scarf wrapped around his face so that you only see his eyes. He’s holding the scarf up as if to inhale a scent, his eyes crinkling in an obvious grin. And in the third picture, he has the scarf around the woman, pulling her close and laughing as she tries to pull away.

“Jesus…fecking…Christ…” Merlin manages. He clears his throat and sips at his tea. “Is that…”

“Eggsy. Apparently his real name is Gary Unwin, and he is…a model.” Harry’s voice is small. “Daniel knew his name, but only because he has a crush on her…that’s Eggsy’s…Gary’s…best friend.” Harry slowly sinks into a chair.

“Eggsy,” Merlin whispers, drawing his finger over Eggsy’s face. “No wonder he has such perfect thighs…a gorgeous arse. He told me he’s around beautiful people all the time.”

“He said he travels a lot…and that his tattoo has to be hidden,” Harry remembers.

“Harry…we…we had a threesome with a model.” Merlin looks up at Harry. They’ve spoken about Eggsy a few times, of course, and they both have fond memories of that night. They’d definitely not expected something like this.

At the same time they both start to smile. Harry chuckles. “Of course we did…we don’t do things halfway.”

“Nae,” Merlin murmurs. He leans back in his chair, coding issues long forgotten. “I suppose this answers the question of what happened to your scarf.”

“Do you really think it’s…”

Merlin leans forward again and points to the tiny hole near the hem. “Aye. This is yours.”

“Bloody hell.”

They look at the magazine for a long moment. “Well.” Merlin closes the magazine and sticks it in a drawer of his desk.

“I do believe I’ll step out for a breath of fresh air,” Harry says. “Need anything?”

“Thank you, my love, I’m fine.” Merlin leans across his desk and Harry kisses him.

He watches Harry walk out and grins, knowing full well where Harry’s going…down to the nearest newsstand to see if he can get another copy of the magazine.

 

Harry presses his fingers to his forehead. “Daniel…you’ve been here for months. I don’t understand how you could have cocked this up.”

“I’m sorry, Harry, I just…” Daniel looks down at the invoice in front of him. “I…missed a zero.”

“You missed a zero.” Harry closes his eyes and wishes for lightning to hit him. “Daniel, my boy, I think it would be wise if you took a very long lunch today, because I don’t think I can be around you right now. I’ll talk to Merlin and he’ll help me sort this out.”

“Yes, sir,” Daniel says miserably. The bell above the door rings and he glances at the front of the shop. His mouth drops open and Harry slowly turns around.

“Didya know how many tailor shops there are on Saville Row?” Eggsy Unwin says. He’s wearing winged trainers, a pair of baggy jeans, a hideous gold and black jacket and a blindingly white snapback. But Harry would recognize him anywhere…that cheeky grin, the sharp jawline, the deep dimples. “I believe the correct number is sixteen, and I’ve been to twelve of them. Yer a hard man to find, Harry, especially when ya never told me tha name of yer shop.”

“My apologies,” Harry whispers. Eggsy’s come looking for him. Eggsy’s been walking up and down Saville Row looking for him…them. He slowly turns to Daniel. “On second thought, Daniel, do you think you could man the counter for a bit? Mr. Unwin and I have a few things to discuss.”

“Of course, sir.” Daniel nods respectfully at Eggsy, although his eyes are wide. “Mr. Unwin, a pleasure.”

“Hello there.” Eggsy smiles briefly but immediately looks at Harry.

“Right this way, Mr. Unwin.” Harry turns on one heel and heads back to Merlin’s office. He hears Eggsy walking behind him and doesn’t turn around. He raps on the door. “Merlin…do you have a minute?”

“Of course, Harry, come in.” 

Harry takes a deep breath and opens the door. “It seems we have a visitor.”

“Oh?” Merlin’s smile freezes on his face. “Bloody hell.”

“Hello there, Merlin.” Eggsy steps into the office and Harry shuts the door. “Been a while, huh? Ya look good…both of ya do.”

“You do as well, lad,” Merlin says faintly. “Please, take a seat.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says, but he doesn’t move. He pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Harry. Harry lets the scarf thread through his fingers. “Look…I wanted ta return this. I’m sorry I took it…was a weird thing ta do, I know. But I just…I wanted a reminder of our night together. It was wrong of me ta take it, but I didn’t want ta forget ya. Either of ya. And it was my connection to ya both.”

“That’s fine, my boy,” Harry says softly. “Please sit down.”

Eggsy finally obeys. “Look…I know ya don’t want me as more than a bit of fun fer a night. Got that. But ya just…fuck. Yer both so fit, but it was more than that, more than tha sex. I loved bein’ around ya, seein’ how ya are together. Yer so happy, so much a part of each other, just made me feel good. An’ yer both smart an’ funny…and just good people. Don’t see much of that in my line of work. Anyway, was back in town for a few days…gotta flat here in London…an’ decided ta take a chance an’ try ta find ya.”

“So you’ve been wandering through Saville Row looking for us?” Harry asks. Eggsy nods and Harry exchanges glances with Merlin.

“Just…just wanted ta see ya an’ return that.” 

“I dinnae realize that night meant so much to ye, lad,” Merlin says finally. “I know the people ye must meet, the life ye live.”

“I told ya that night, Merlin, yer gorgeous. Both of ya.”

“So you just wanted to return the scarf,” Harry says.

“Yes.” Eggsy makes a face. “No,” he mutters, looking down at his lap. “Like I said, gotta flat here. I’m usually in London once or twice a month, sometimes more. I stay fairly local. When I’m town, I was…I was wondering if I could look ya up.” He shakes his head. “But it’s a ridiculous idea, an’ I’m sorry.” He jumps to his feet. “I’ll just go.”

“Wait.” Harry puts a hand on his shoulder. “You want us to…hook up again?”

“Yes. No,” Eggsy corrects. “Not just a fuck. I mean, yeah, I want that, but I…I wanna go to dinner, or have ya over. I wanna watch telly with ya or go shoppin’ or whatever. But I know…I know that’s not what ya want. I was just a bit of fun fer ya, an’ that’s fine. Ain’t given me a thought since that night, m’sure. Yer happily married and…”

Merlin slowly opens the desk drawer and pulls out the magazine. By now it immediately falls open to the pictures of Eggsy with the scarf. “Nae, lad, that is nae true. We have thought of ye often.”

“You want to…I hate to use this phrase, but date us?” Harry asks.

“I know it’s ridiculous…ya don’t need me messin’ with yer lives.” Eggsy looks uncomfortable and Harry’s heart goes out to him.

He looks at Merlin, who shrugs. “You wouldn’t be messing with anything, Eggsy. We quite enjoyed our time with you…we’ve spoken of it often. I know I can speak for Hamish when I say we would like to see you again, very much.”

“Really?” Eggsy gasps.

“Ye sound so surprised, lad.” Merlin stands and walks around the desk.

“Well, why wouldn’t I? What would you two posh gents want with a chav like me other than a bit of fun?”

“You are more than a chav, Eggsy. You are a charming young man, and we’d love to get to know you better.” Harry gives him a sweet kiss before Merlin turns his face and kisses him as well.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy breathes.

“Perhaps later,” Merlin says, and Harry chuckles. “Let’s exchange numbers and such…and we can make plans for dinner tonight?”

“Fuckin’ aces,” Eggsy says with delight. 

“Harry Hart,” Harry says, holding out his hand suddenly. “And this is my husband, Hamish McNair.”

“Gary Unwin,” Eggsy says, shaking the hand. “But everyone calls me Eggsy.” Something seems to click in his brain. “Hart. Cute.”

“I’ve been called that before,” Harry agrees, and Merlin snorts.

They exchange cell numbers as they exchange kisses. “Along with you, then, lad. We do have work to do before dinner,” Merlin says, although Harry knows full well they’ll both be too distracted to be of much worth the rest of the day.

“All right…see ya at six?”

“Aye.” Merlin kisses his nose.

“Behave back here, darling. No wanking to the picture of Eggsy.” Harry kisses his husband’s cheek before leading Eggsy out the door.

Merlin falls back into his chair, tossing the magazine back in the drawer. Like he needs to wank to the picture when he’ll have the real thing in just a few hours.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I think we should make out  
> In a few hours I'm getting on a plane  
> There's a pretty safe bet you'll never see me again, yeah  
> I love your accent  
> I wonder what it'll sound like when you cum  
> Let's see if Blondes or Brunettes are more fun
> 
> [Chorus]  
> I'm on the very top floor room 1334  
> There's a king size bed, but we can do it on the floor  
> Turn your cellphone off, leave a sign on the door  
> That says "Do not disturb"  
> And if I were you I'd bring your girlfriend, too  
> Two is better than one, three is better than two  
> Leave a sign on the door, the whole night through  
> That says "Do not disturb"  
> Do not disturb  
> Ah
> 
> [Verse 2]  
> Let's take our clothes off  
> I wanna show you my hidden tattoo  
> That nobody ever gets to see but you do  
> Oh baby let me taste ya, shake ya, tie you up and break ya  
> 'Cause I've been alone, left on my own for too long  
> Oh damn, too long, too long, too long, I say come on


End file.
